Did I Mention It's a Time Machine?
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Set in season 1 episode 2, "The End of the World." What if, before remembering to tell Rose that the TARDIS was also a time machine, he went on a little trip, and meets someone? A short Nine drabble.


**A/N: Hello! Rose here, with my very first Doctor Who fanfiction! (No need to point out the irony xD) came up with the idea after rewatching the first three episodes with Nine and Rose, I thought of this. "The TARDIS is a time machine! What if he did something else before rememceeing to tell Rose that the TARDIS could also travel through time?" And this came about. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, rights to the correct owners. But _do_ own this idea, I believe.**

-Did I Mention It's a Time Machine?-

"Hmm… what about Yeyaishaleigh? It's very nice in 3000…" The Doctor spoke, only to look around and find the TARDIS empty, "Oh, right. Well Yeyaishaleigh, 3000 A.D. it is, then." He forced a big, closed-mouth smile and finished pressing the correct buttons, causing the TARDIS to lurch.

* * *

The TARDIS arrived at a different planet, in a different time. Out of the little blue box walked a man who knew much, but looked insignificant. He could go anywhere, but he spent his time running. The only people he ever brought close were humans-his companions. But right now, he was alone, left to wander. He tried not to think about being denied a new companion as he walked among different life.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and before he could step out of the way, he bumped into a girl. Not a human girl, mind you, but a girl nonetheless.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me," he pardoned as the girl stumbled back. She seemed to be carrying something, but he couldn't quite make out what.

"Oops, sorry! It is fine, I just need to pay attention more-" she started, then looked up at him, seeing what he really was-at least, what she thought he was, "I-I mean, excuse me, Mister. Please pardon my clumsiness."

The Doctor looked at her curiously. Why was she being so falsely polite? "Who are you?" he asked the feathered, bird-like girl, not meaning to be rude.

She smiled, enjoying the chance to meet someone who cared. She looked around before answering. "I am Sai, Doctor."

He looked her over, from the wing-like arms to the featherless face, with big, green, human-like eyes, and small pink lips. She had long feathers resembling hair, starting at the hairline and covering her whole head. A loose-fitting tunic-type-dress was draped over her shoulders, concealing her figure. Judging by the way she talked, the clothes she wore, and the time-period of this planet, he figured she was a servant girl. How old she was, however, was still a mystery to him. "Nice to meet you, Sai. What's your job?"

He didn't know it, but he was subconsciously thinking about taking her with him. Even though she wasn't human, she seemed clever enough to help him save planets.

"I serve Mistress Agai Uh'tahm of the Uh'tahm household. I am her humble servant, doer of her will," she answered.

"Her servant? Thought so," The Doctor answered, looking around, "But what are you doing here?" There was no one here except them, and five other of Yeyaishaleigh's intelligent inhabitants.

"I am, um," she hesitated, looking uncomfortable, "picking up some vital needs for my Mistress."

"I see," he answered, looking down at what she was carrying. "By yourself?"

"Yes. I am sixteen, I do not need assistance," she said.

"Sixteen?" The Doctor queried. From what he knew, these Yeyaishaleighans lived 350 years on average. She had only lived about one-fifth of her life.

"Yes."

Suddenly, he had an idea. What if Sai traveled with him? He couldn't possibly get declined twice on the same day. "Sai, do you want to see something?" he asked.

"Depends… what is it?"

He gave her one of his goofy smiles. "It's a space ship."

* * *

He opened the TARDIS doors and showed her his amazing ship.

"…It's bigger on the inside!" she gaped in wonder.

"Yup!"

"And it's a spaceship!"

"Yup!"

"It's… wow. It's fantastic!"

The Doctor smiled wide. He could tell he would enjoy this girl.

"But what are you? You are not of Yeyaishaleigh origin." Sai inquired.

"I'm a Time Lord," he answered.

"Time Lord?! I thought they were just myths, extinct legends!"

"I'm the last one."

"I am sorry, Doctor. I know how you feel," she said, doing her best to console him. "So this is your spaceship?" Sai asked, moving on.

"Yup."

"Why did you show it to me?" He opened his mouth to reply, but she found the answer. "You want me to come with you. You're lonely."

"You can go anywhere, do anything. Set foot on new worlds, encounter new species. Doesn't that sound fantastic?" he informed, trying to convince her to come with him.

"Yes, it does. It sounds like a dream come true," Sai answered, and saw him start to smile. "Almost," she added.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"I mean, I would love it. But I'm not the one you need," she replied in a gentle voice. It was almost as if she were 116, not sixteen.

The Doctor was a little shocked at first. "The TARDIS-stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space-can travel through time, too."

Sai smiled. "Tell her that. Trust me, I can feel it. I am not meant to travel with you."

He gave a nod. "Okay."

"Don't take it personally," she said, "Now go get the right girl." Sai smiled.

"What will you do?"

"Serve my mistress."

"You can do so much more."

"I don't want to do more. I want to make others happy. You'll be happier with someone else. My mistress will be happier if she has a loyal servant. I need to do my job, you can do yours," Sai explained. Even without saving a planet, she sounded heroic.

"Okay," The Doctor said, as Sai left the TARDIS. She closed the doors behind her, leaving The Doctor alone once again.

"Okay, Earth, 2005 A.D.," he said, pressing some buttons. 'I'll show up as if I was only gone a few seconds,' he thought to himself.

He just needed to tell her it was a time machine, according to Sai. So he would, and Rose would hopefully join him.

-RoseTheNinja-

**Then you know what happens. He pops back and is like "Oh, did I mention it's a time machine?" and Rose ditches Micky to travel with The Doctor, haha. So, tell me what you think? Did I do The Doctor's personality well? Did you like it? Or should I stay away from Doctor Who fanfictions? Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**

**-Rose**


End file.
